


worst things in the world (the royal reversal mix)

by afrocurl



Series: remixes and such [20]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F/M, Modern Royalty, Riding, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many ways in which Princess Erika defied royal expectations. </p><p>This is the biggest of them all: who warms her bed in at night and what it all means to her and to the future of Genosha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worst things in the world (the royal reversal mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nextraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [worse things in the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854678) by [nextraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/pseuds/nextraordinaire). 



> A little birdie told me this take on your fic would be appreciated, and I hope it's true.

Erika never wanted to end up here.

Her apartment in Genosha Palace’s complex was well decorated, well tended and everything that was expected of her as the heiress to King Jakob and Queen Edie. But they belied her hidden rebellious streak: there were no signs of her black belt in Krav Maga, or her expert marksmanship as a member of Genosha’s Reserved Officer Training Corps. 

Rather, her bedroom had all the trappings of her life as a public figure: her ball gown for the State Dinner hung against one wall, a vanity well laden with makeup, a tiara in a velvet box on her desk. Her record player sat open in another corner, Duke Ellington’s “Live at the Blue Note” playing to drown out the rest of the noise.

However, right now none of that mattered; she was consumed by the feel of Lord Maurice MacTaggart’s expert tongue bringing her closer and closer to the brink of bliss. It was bizarre to have him here, in such an intimate place, but she had had to give into some demands from her parents.

_It’s time you find a husband. You’re to carry on the Lehnsherr line. You’re to lead this country._

It was rather frustrating to know that she was in this position - flat on her back with her feet firmly on her mattress, Maurice’s hands on her thighs. 

Frustrating more for it had been an hour and a half since they started fooling around, and she still had yet to get off. She moaned as Maurice went back to licking at her clit, feeling closer to her own release than she had all afternoon. 

One of her hands dropped from where she had a firm grip on Maurice’s hair to the mattress. She flexed it, loosening the way her fingers cramped. 

“There, right there,” she panted as her hips rose off the mattress and angled closer to Maurice’s face. Her hand came to rest on his hair again, moving his head just a bit to the left before she added, “Good boy,” when he moved to suck at her rather than lick.

She felt that the new angle was perfect, just a few minutes. In anticipation of what she felt was coming, she shifted each foot inches further away, giving Maurice more room to work with.

“Keep me still,” she said through another moan as Maurice’s hands stopped gripping her thighs. She wanted to know that he would listen to her, yield to her demands, but also that he would know when to follow his own path.

Erika hoped that she would have him finger her as he sucked at her clit.

G-d, how she wanted him to bring her over the edge before he fucked her.

Her wish for one of Maurice’s nimble fingers to enter her wet folds was denied, however as he brought one hand to her left nipple, starting to pinch and rub at it.

“Fuck, no.” She was ready to come, but Maurice had yet to get her there, even if the pressure on her nipple felt nearly good enough to bring her over. “Harder,” she added when she breathed in and felt as if her body was alight from within.

Maurice, the devilish man, took all her words and physical suggestions to heart, going at her with a renewed focus. She felt as if one more perfectly timed lick would be enough.

Which was why, just as she wanted to cry out in pleasure, Maurice drew back from her and looked up at her. 

“What the fuck, Mo. Get back down there.”

“And why would I do that when I can make you wait for another minute, Erika?”

“Because I’m your future queen and I need to get off,” she snapped back, almost moving her right hand to start more pressure against herself while Maurice waited.

“But you enjoy it so much when you’re waiting for something good, and you have since we were five.”

“I was waiting to push you into the ocean, not getting my rocks off. This, is different.”

“And yet, I don’t think it is. You just have to wait.”

Erika let out a huff of annoyance at how stubborn and vexing this man could be. She would rather not be forced into marrying him, except that Maurice was by far the best choice.

“I could have you killed.”

“But when who would eat you out and get you off again? I know your options are slim.”

He was right, and Erika hated that. “Fine,” she said, letting her legs drop from their position.

Maurice looked about ready to respond, but then he started to reposition her legs and soon was back between her thighs, going down on her as if this were their last moments on Earth.

He was relentless now, his hands massaging her thighs, his mouth hot against her skin. The sensation of floating was near, and as she let out a shaky breath to tell Mo she was close, his tongue gave one last lick against her clit and she came. 

Her thighs crashed in on themselves as she felt herself let go. But no sooner had she come down from her high then she felt her body go limp. Maurice’s fingers were still pressing into her thighs, but soon she felt his lips ghosting up her body, from the top of her pubis, to her navel, to her breasts, to her neck and finally to her mouth.

His kisses were no less demanding that they had been earlier, but she felt as if she was worn thin now.

“Fuck, you’re a good boy,” she said.

“And you know I hated when you call me that,” he said between kisses to her neck.

“But you are. You’re mine, and everyone knows it.” She felt satisfied for acknowledging what was rumored to be true around the Palace.

“Everyone will know it, as I’ll show up tomorrow with bruises from your thighs on each of my cheeks. Fuck you’re strong.”

She laughed. “You love me for it, and don’t deny it.” For all that Maurice had kissed her just a minute before, she felt the need to reward him for taking such good care of her. “Come here,” she added.

His face came closer to hers, and she let herself take control of him here, kissing him intently, tasting herself on his lips and tongue as she gave him everything she could not yet put into words.

For there were words hidden in her mind, of what Maurice meant to her that had her rather confused.

In the corner, the record came to an end, leaving Erika with only her thoughts.

Erika felt herself drifting off into sleep before she heard Maurice ask, “Want to fuck again?”

“Later, dear. Later.”

-

In the small hours of the morning, Erika woke, Maurice’s hand against her stomach, his erection resting against her ass.

Damn, he was a good fuck. And she wanted him again. She wanted him desperately, yet made of point of denying herself him as she had indulged.

But duty loomed in her thoughts, until she threw all caution to the wind. She stroked him a few times, making sure he was ready, before she rummaged for a condom and swiftly sheathed it on him.

Shifting him onto his back and then straddling herself perfectly, she slowly sank down on him. Even though she had been wet and aching hours earlier, there was a delicious burn as she worked herself up and down Maurice’s prick.

She moaned as she worked back and forth before she felt Maurice start to move with her. “Fuck, you’re good,” she added as she felt him move against her staccato rhythm.

“What?” he asked, eyes blinking open in surprise.

“I’m taking what I want, and we did say we’d fuck later.”

“Well, then proceed,” he replied, matching movement for movement now.

Erika knew this would be quick, feeling herself heading towards another orgasm as she thrust back down. She had been denying herself for weeks before Maurice returned to Genosha, but now that he was back, there was little denying the conversation she kept mentally having with herself.

“I will, and then I’ll have you again tonight and tomorrow and every day after that.” With a punctuated move, she clinched around Maurice as she dragged herself up, working her clit as she did.

“And how will we get away with all of this sex?” he asked.

“You’ll figure it out.”

-

It took Maurice five days to figure out what Erika meant. To her shock, Erika watched as Maurice stood next to her at the State Dinner, his hand extended as music started to fill the room.

“Will you do me the honor of a dance, Your Royal Highness?”

Rather than give a verbal answer, she simply gave him her hand, and let herself be led to the dance floor.

They started with a waltz, gliding as they went around the room. Erika felt as if Mauice was poised to say something, but he kept himself quiet until the music ended. “Will you allow me to walk you into the courtyard?”

If he was going to play mum, she would play right back. She nodded her head and walked with him towards the open air.

She felt a slight chill as she walked out into the air, but soon enough, Maurice was at her side, sliding his hand across the small of her back, resting it against her.

“You told me to figure something out the other night,” he started. She nodded, but said nothing else, before he continued, “and I think I have figured out what you intimating.”

Maurice stepped back, just a bit, and fished out something from his pants pocket.

“That’s not a snake, is it?”

“No, it isn’t.” He bent to stare at her as if he were a medieval knight. “This,” he pulled out a velvet box, “is me asking you to marry me. As I think you said you want my body from now until eternity.”

Erika laughed, loud and a little raucous for the event, but it was so like Maurice to propose when she was meant to be following in her parents’ footsteps and making small talk. “You know my answer, but I think you’re better off making this as official as possible.”

“Oh fuck that,” Maurice said. “Your father has been after me for weeks now. He’s not unaware that we’ve been sleeping together.”

“Well, then, let’s make this official.” Her eyes were admiring the large emerald offset with smaller fire opals. It was a bold choice and would clash with nearly all her wardrobe, but it suited what she and Mo were like together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to {redacted} for the beta help.
> 
> I truly hope you like this, nextraordinaire!


End file.
